Skin Has Gotten Thicker But It Burns the Same
by Kaleidomusings
Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is. Badboy!Blaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13, but the rating will probably go up in future chapters.

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and some swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 1,251

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is. 

* * *

><p>Getting thrown into dumpsters is -without a doubt- unpleasant. But what's worse is having to blink at the blue mess dripping into his eyes and staining his clothes.<p>

Kurt wipes at his face as Karofsky and his accomplice walk away, snickering. He waits until they disappear around the corner before hurrying to the restroom and straight to the sink. Dropping his bag, he digs through it for a towel and his toiletry case. But, when he straightens, he freezes when he catches sight of another boy through the mirror, watching him curiously.

He's pretty sure that he's a new student, because Kurt knows if he had seen this boy around campus before, he wouldn't have forgotten such a face. The boy is gorgeous, with wild curly dark hair and hazel eyes, looking like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Kurt swallows hard as the boy continues to stare and raises a cigarette to his lips, taking a long and slow drag. His gaze flickers down to the blue puddle that's forming around Kurt's feet before looking up once more. "Bad day?" he asks, exhaling a cloud of smoke. His voice is pleasant and warm.

Kurt laughs without any real humor and turns on the faucet. "I'm used to it," he says. _I suppose I have to be, don't I?_ He squeezes his facial cleanser in his palms and scrubs at his cheeks. Trying to ignore the presence behind him.

As he washes, he hears the click of footsteps and immediately glances up. The boy stands a short distance away, his eyes lingering on a part of Kurt that is definitely not his face. "My name's Blaine," he says, continuing to puff on his cigarette and ignoring the expression Kurt makes at the smell. "Blaine Anderson. And you are?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," he replies. He pats himself dry with the towel before turning around. Blaine continues to stare and he tries _very hard not to blush_. "And my eyes are up here."

Blaine hums, unrepentant. But he obligingly takes the hint and backs away. "While I agree blue is your color, I doubt you make a habit of drenching yourself in artificially colored cornstarch and sugar."

_That's a huge understatement if I've ever heard one,_ Kurt thinks. "So, _Blaine_," he says instead. "I'm assuming you're new here."

"Just transferred in."

Kurt frowns. "Then what are you doing smoking in the bathroom? You're supposed to be in class."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine grins and shakes his head. "Kurt. Kurt. How are you so adorable?"

Was Blaine _patronizing_ him? Flushing with sudden anger, he sets his jaw and whirls around, ignoring the other boy completely as he scrubs at the blue all over his skin. But it stubbornly clings to him, making him feel sticky all over. There's no choice but for him to head to the shower rooms. He packs up his things and starts to the door. Reluctantly he stops, turning to Blaine. "What's your first class?" he asks.

"Calculus," is the amused reply. Blaine takes out a folder from his bag and hands over a surprisingly unwrinkled paper.

Kurt gingerly takes it and scans the schedule carefully. _Calculus with Mrs. Bennett. Room 108. _WIth a sigh, he gives it back and beckons the other boy to follow. "I'll show you the way. And I'd appreciate it if you put your cigarette out too."

"Seriously. You're too cute, Kurt," Blaine says, grin widening. He laughs when he receives a scowl in reply, but thankfully tosses the cigarette in the sink -which Kurt has to fish out and dispose of properly. It's just a small mercy that he doesn't say anything else while they walk to the math wing.

"You're about twenty minutes late," Kurt says as they approach the classroom. "But Mrs. Bennett is pretty reasonable, so just tell her you're new and you got lost."

Maybe it's just his imagination, but he's fairly certain Blaine's eyes soften for a brief moment. Then he smiles almost sweetly, murmuring a quiet, "Thanks." It shouldn't make Kurt blush, but the boy is ridiculously attractive and knows how to be vaguely nice when he wants to be. "What about you, Kurt?"

"I need to clean myself up," Kurt points out. In case Blaine has forgotten that he's still wearing blue slushie.

"Will you meet me afterward to help find my next class?" he asks, feigning innocence.

Kurt tries to glare at him but can't fight the urge to smile. "You have to promise to behave yourself."

Blaine leans in very, very close. "I'm always on my best behavior," he whispers and kisses Kurt on the cheek, light and quick. "See you."

Stunned, he can only gape after him as he ducks through the door. Warmth floods into his face when Kurt realizes some of other students saw it, because they're muttering to each other and glancing his way. He ducks his head and hurries down the corridor, trying not to think about how soft Blaine's lips had been pressed against his cheek.

* * *

><p>Kurt scrubs furiously at his hair and wonders why Blaine kissed him.<p>

Although Mercedes and the other girls in Glee club shower him with physical affection often enough, the boys avoid touching him like the plague. But then this strange transfer student barges into Kurt's life, kissing him before they know a thing about each other. He has no idea what to make of it.

Perhaps... Blaine is _interested_ in him?

It's a concept Kurt can barely comprehend. He's been unwanted -or wanted in a completely unnerving way- for so long the mere thought of Blaine thinking of him like that is both beautiful and terrifying. It makes him sigh, leaning forward under the shower head and letting the water run over his face and shoulders.

Suddenly, there's a loud clatter and Kurt glances around, entire body locking up when he realizes _David Karofsky _is standing right there. He tries to remember how to just _breathe_ while Karofsky forces a stranged, "What the hell are you doing?"

Fear is strong, but anger is stronger and Kurt laughs bitterly. "I'm cleaning off the slushie _you _threw at me," he says, turning the water off and wrapping his towel around himself. Ignoring the pounding of his heart, he clumsily pulls his clothes on and gathers up his things, shoving past Karofsky. "And pick up your football equipment before you trip yourself over it."

"You-..." Karofsky seems to struggle with himself. "You think you can just turn me on with your _skin _and your_ face_, you homo-..."

"Don't you dare accuse me of anything, Karofsky," Kurt hisses, furious. He never asked for this weird obsession of him and certainly didn't welcome it. He hated Karofsky's attention. It made him feel dirty. "Besides, you're the one who forced a kiss on _me_."

Karofsky's eyes harden and Kurt feels his blood turn cold when he recognizes that expression. It's the same look he wore just before he stole that kiss. And then Karofsky is lunging forward to grab him and he barely even has time to scream.

Kurt tries to dart out of the way, but when his arm is caught he reacts without thinking, slamming his toiletry bag as hard as he can over Karofsky's head. He's immediately released and Kurt shoves him, causing him to trip over his own football equipment. _Sorry,_Kurt thinks and doesn't know why, before turning and running away as fast as his legs can carry him.

* * *

><p>Note: The title of this story comes from Sara Bareilles' "Bottle It Up".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13, but the rating will probably go up in future chapters.

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and some swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>Kurt walks through the hallway among a sea of students with his head held high, but his heart is trembling in his chest.<p>

Karofsky terrifies him. He's been attacked by him twice now and each time has left him shaken. And he tries to be brave about it, he really does. But things are spiraling out of control and he knows that -one of these days- Karofsky is going to do something really horrible to him. It's a thought that haunts his every waking moment.

"Hey Kurt!" a familiar voice calls out. He panics for a moment, but is relieved to find it's Mercedes falling into step beside him. She smiles up at him and links their arms together. "Everything all right? I heard from Tina you didn't make it to Home Economics this morning."

There's nothing Kurt wants more than to tell her what's _really _bothering him, but he can't find the words and all he _can _do is force himself to smile back. "I'm fine. Just had to clean up after a slushie hurtled at me from nowhere and hit me in the face."

Mercedes winces in sympathy and pats his hand. "No wonder your hair is all wet. Looking like that, I hardly recognize you."

"Thanks, Mercedes," Kurt replies dryly, making a face at her as she laughs. He runs his fingers through his hair and -feeling a little flustered- wonders if he should fix himself up before going back to meet Blaine.

"I'll see you at lunch," she says, giving him a brief hug.

Kurt squeezes his arms around her as tightly as he dares and shuts his eyes, wishing he wasn't so weak.

* * *

><p>Blaine is waiting for him outside the classroom when Kurt approaches. A few girls stand a short distance away, whispering amongst themselves and sending him heated glances, but he doesn't seem to notice. He's leaning back against the wall, hands buried in his pockets, foot tapping to a beat only he can hear. The sight of him causes Kurt's breath to catch, which only makes him feel foolish and <em>why<em> didn't he stop to fix his hair before coming over?

But then Blaine is looking -looking right at _him_- and his expression lights up like Kurt is the only thing in the world that matters. "Hey," he greets softly as he trots over.

"Hi yourself," Kurt replies breathlessly. The girls are watching them now, judging and hostile, but none of that seems important when Blaine smiles.

"I like what you've done with your hair," he says. He reaches up to lightly tug on a wet strand. "Very sexy."

Kurt blushes. _Sexy _has never been a word associated with him before. He tries to think of a proper reply, but he catches sight of Karofsky at the end of the hall giving him the most poisonous look known to man and _panics. _Before he even realizes what he's doing, he's grabbed Blaine by the hand and drags him away in the opposite direction.

Everything passes in a blur until suddenly they're standing in the empty choir room, the door closed shut behind them. Kurt is shaking so hard he fears he's coming apart, but Blaine's hands reach up to cup his face and keep him grounded. "Kurt. Kurt!"

"I'm sorry," he gasps. He discovers his hands are fisted in Blaine's shirt and quickly lets go. He tries to back away as well, but Blaine's hold is firm and unyielding. "I'm sorry. Blaine, I'm so sorry-..."

Blaine shakes his head, looking up at Kurt with hazel eyes so earnest and sincere it makes his heart ache. "There's nothing _you_ have to apologize for. _God,_ Kurt, your face turned white as a sheet. I've never seen anyone look so terrified as you did then. Who was that asshole?"

Kurt swallows hard. "You saw him?"

"Well," Blaine drawls, raising an eyebrow at the question like it's the most ridiculous one he's ever heard. "It's pretty hard to miss a football player storming down the hall toward you and the boy you just met with murder in his eyes."

"I-I didn't mean to get you involved," Kurt whispers, ashamed. The first boy to have a real interest in him and he's already getting Blaine mixed up in his problems.

Blaine's thumbs sweep over his cheeks almost soothingly. "I don't mind," he says with a shrug. "Besides, you shouldn't have to keep all this bottled up, Kurt. It's not good for you."

Kurt frowns. "I'm handling things fine on my own."

"I'm sure you are," Blaine replies very diplomatically. He grins. "But let's just say I have a thing for helping pretty boys."

"Do you actually listen to the things that come out of your mouth?" Kurt demands, unable to hide his blush and scowling because of it.

Blaine laughs as he pulls away. "I guess you're just a bad influence on me."


	3. Chapter 3

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13, but the rating will probably go up in future chapters.

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and some swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 1486

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>"His name is David Karofsky."<p>

Blaine is quiet and still, watching Kurt pace around the room from where he's seated in a chair. And, surprisingly, _that _is what gives him the strength to keep going -to say everything that's on his mind and weighing heavily on his heart.

"He's been harassing me for long, I hardly remember us ever having a civilized conversation." And they did. Once. A long, long time ago when they were younger and Karofsky's smiles held some speck of honesty. "But lately things have gotten worse. So much worse. I try not to let it get to me -really I do- but one day I just _snapped_ and confronted him about it." He stops in front of Blaine, rubbing at his eyes to try keeping the tears back and whispers, "And then he k-kissed me."

Blaine's hands clench over his knees, but otherwise he continues to say nothing.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Then this morning, I was in the shower room and _he was there_. I don't know what he was planning on doing to me but I was _terrified _and-..."

There's a clatter and Blaine is suddenly there, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Shit. That's awful, Kurt," he says against his neck. And it's so matter of fact, condensing all the fear and anger he's been battling with into so few words, Kurt can't help chuckling a little.

"You are the king of understatements," he murmurs against a curly mess of hair.

"It's a gift." Blaine's lips curl into a smile, brushing against his throat. It makes Kurt shiver. Then, more seriously, he adds, "But thanks for telling me."

He nods before pulling away, blinking to keep from crying. "It means a lot that you took the time to just listen. My friends-..." Pausing, he struggles to explain it. "Maybe I'm the one at fault for not telling them anything, but it's like they can't see what's going on and it feels like I have to face the entire world _alone _and-..."

Blaine surprises him when he suddenly reaches up, wrapping an arm around Kurt's neck and pulling him close, their foreheads touching. "I'm here for you, Kurt," he says softly.

And it really is the cheesiest thing he's ever heard, but Kurt's heart feels lighter than its ever been. And he thanks whatever good deed he's done in his life to be blessed with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, all of McKinley High knows about the new transfer student and his association with Kurt Hummel. Fortunately, no one has actually done anything to either of them yet, but Kurt knows it's only a matter of time.<p>

But when he tries to warn Blaine about it, he just receives a smirk for his troubles -which really isn't reassuring_ at all._

Kurt reluctantly leads the way to the cafeteria, glancing around to make sure that Karofsky and the other football players are no where in the vicinity. But, despite his best intentions, another boy suddenly bumps shoulders with Blaine as they pass each other and _Kurt _ends up flinching.

"Would you relax?" Blaine smiles crookedly, looking strangely endearing. "You're making me nervous." Kurt glares at him, about to open his mouth to make a biting reply, but the breath stutters out of his lungs when Blaine catches his hand and raises it to his lips. "Seriously. Everything is going to be fine."

"If you really believe that, I want you to put it in writing. And then, when something terrible _does _happen, I'm going to wave it in your face and say, 'I told you so'."

Blaine attempts an innocent expression. "I'm sorry. Did you say something? I was distracted by how delicious your lips look."

A girl shoots them a cold stare over her shoulder, even as Kurt tries very hard not to acknowledge her or how Blaine laughs when he turns crimson. Thankfully, they manage to grab their lunch trays and reach the table where Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn are seated without fuss. Or, at least until Rachel notices them and she leaps up, pointing her finger accusingly into their faces. "Kurt! So the rumors are true!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks. To Blaine, he mouths, _Ignore her_. _She's crazy._

They manage to squeeze in beside Mercedes, but Rachel doesn't seem to get the hint. Although Finn does try to reach out to stop her, she slips past him and storms over to shove a neatly stapled handful of papers under Kurt's nose. "Look at this," she hisses, as if Blaine -who is sitting _right next to him_- can't hear her. "Jacob Israel posted on his blog about the new transfer student, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt doesn't even spare the papers a passing glance. Partially because it's not fair to Blaine to do so, but also because they're covered in so much pink highlighter it makes his eyes burn. "Jacob Israel is an incurable gossipmonger, Rachel, and the 'news' he blogs about isn't even accurate. _Ever_."

"But it is true that you've been expelled from two other schools before coming to McKinley, isn't it?" Rachel asks, ignoring him to address Blaine instead.

Hazel eyes -that had been so warm moments before- turn icy. "And if it is?"

"What did you do?"

Kurt feels physically ill at the way his friends give Blaine their suddenly undivided attention, morbid curiosity getting the better of them.

But what's even worse is Blaine's grin, malicious and so unlike the ones Kurt has seen until now. "Well, since you asked nicely," he starts, voice deceptively pleasant. "I was kicked out of my old schools because I nearly beat a guy to death at one, and broke the arm of a teacher at the other."

No one speaks. No one even moves until Blaine scoffs and gets up to leave. Kurt quickly leaps up after him, grabbing his bag before glaring back at Rachel -who looks appropriately stunned.

"Blaine. Blaine! Wait-..." Blaine doesn't stop -doesn't even slow down- until they leave the building. When they reach the parking lot, he pauses at last, but makes no move to turn around.

"It's best if you keep your distance, Kurt. After all, I'm dangerous."

"You're not." Kurt thinks about the hands that gently held him while he nearly fell apart. "Blaine, you're not dangerous."

He turns around then, and it takes all of Kurt's willpower just to remain standing. The eyes that stare back at him are cold and hard, just like Karofsky's had been in the shower room. His face is so unreadable that when he takes a step forward, Kurt trembles. "You have no idea how easily I could hurt you," he whispers and places his hand against his cheek.

Both of them are shaking. Kurt is still very afraid, but he knows that Blaine would never intentionally hurt him. "If you did, you would have done it already," he replies softly.

Just like that, the hardness crumbles and Blaine looks like a boy just as lost as he is. "_Kurt._"

"I know it's none of my business," he says. He holds out his arms. "But if you want to talk about it or if you need me, I'm here."

Blaine stares at his chest, brows furrowed. He's silent for so long, Kurt is sure that he's going to decline the offer, but then he looks up with eyes painfully hopeful. "I promise I'll tell you, Kurt. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but someday."

Kurt nods as Blaine steps into his arms.

"It's a promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13, but the rating will probably go up in future chapters.

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and some swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 1478

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>Despite Blaine's insistence to leave school early, Kurt has to firmly refuse. He's already missed his morning classes (which his father was sure to give him grief about), but -most importantly- there was Glee club afterward.<p>

"Are you serious?" Blaine asks, raising a dubious eyebrow.

Kurt frowns. "No, Blaine. I just enjoy having you make that disgusted expression on your face right now. _Of course I'm in Glee club_."

"You're irresistible when you're being sarcastic."

"Will you join too?" Kurt asks. He nudges him with his shoulder and laughs when he playfully nudges him back. "Besides, I know you're musically talented. I can sense it." He can also feel the callouses on the tips of his fingers from playing different instruments, but he's not going to admit that.

The other boy makes a face at him. "Well..."

"I'd really, really like you to," Kurt says softly. He lowers his head a little to look up him through his eyelashes. "Please?"

Blaine coughs into his fist, cheeks pink. "Fine, fine. I'll join your Glee club. But now you owe me."

"Owe you what?" Kurt asks, grinning at his victory and leading the way to the choir room.

Catching him around the waist with one arm, Blaine leans close to murmur, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Heat rushes into his face as Kurt finds his gaze fixated on the lips that near his. But -suddenly- Blaine shoves him away and red slushie narrowly misses splashing over them.

"Faggots like you should crawl back in the hole you came from," Azimio sneers, clutching the empty cup in his meaty hand.

Kurt glares back at him. As much as he would love to put the bigot in his place, it would be a waste of breath. There was no reasoning with imbeciles. "Come on, Blaine," he says quietly. He places his hand on his arm. "No good comes out of arguing with a wall. A very thick, unintelligent wall at that."

"Yeah. Get your fruity asses out of my face, homos. You make me sick."

Blaine's eyes harden and he strides toward Azimio like he wants to commit bodily harm. Kurt panics and yanks him back. "Blaine, don't! He's not worth getting angry over."

Azimio swallows -whatever he sees in that expression seems to unnerve him- and hurries away. Blaine watches him go before shaking off Kurt's hand and rounding on him with a snarl. "Why did you stop me?" he demands.

"I don't want you to get expelled," he replies, feeling his own temper rise. "Can't you see that he's trying to bait you?"

"And he was doing a fantastic job. _God_, Kurt, don't you ever fight back?"

Kurt laughs, bitterly. "What good comes out of it, Blaine?" he asks. "Fighting only makes the situation worse, not better. And anyway high school is only for a few years and then we're out of this hellhole. We can make a _real _life for ourselves."

Blaine's expression softens slightly, but there's a sadness in his eyes. "For you, I'm sure," he says. "But not for me."

Slowly, as if not to spook Blaine, he reaches out and clasps their hands together. He smiles. "It's possible for you too. Just stick with me and I'll make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Are you my keeper?" Blaine asks, rolling his eyes. But there's no heat in his voice and he gives Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze.

Heart pounding against his ribcage, Kurt ducks his head to hide his blush. He tugs Blaine's arm. "Come on, we're going to be late." Then, more quietly, he adds, "And only if you want me to."

* * *

><p>The moment they step into the choir room, Blaine takes one look around and glares.<p>

"Blaine, you know Rachel," Kurt says quickly, giving him a look that clearly warns, _Behave yourself._ He takes a moment to introduce the other members and hopes -hopes, _hopes_- second impressions are better than the first. "Guys, this is Blaine."

Rachel squirms in her chair, but Finn offers a hesitant smile and gestures from them to sit on his other side. He looks a little uncomfortable when he notices that they're still holding hands, but immediately engages Blaine in conversation. Mercedes -on the other hand- leans close to Kurt and whispers, "You totally like him, don't you?"

Kurt scowls at her. He knows that Blaine is occupied with Finn and can't possibly be looking his way, but he can practically _feel _his stare on him. And if he's ever wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, it would be right now.

Santana chooses that moment to lean over, giving Blaine an appreciative look. "A little short for my tastes. But I wouldn't say no if he's interested," she says with a shrug.

"Oh my god, Santana. Blaine is _gay_," Kurt hisses. At least he thinks he is. Blaine has never actually admitted to it, but he might as well have the word tattooed across his forehead. Or he hopes so, at any rate. Kurt doesn't know if he could stand another fiasco like the one with Sam.

Blaine glances over curiously but -fortunately- makes no comments and turns back to the discussion he was having with Finn; something about football and the Buckeyes.

"All right, gang," Mr. Schuester says as he enters the room. "For this week's assignment I thought we'd try a-... Oh." He blinks when he catches sight of Blaine, as if he's an apparition that suddenly appeared to haunt the choir room. "And you are?"

"New blood," Santana bares her teeth in a smile, making Kurt frown.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting," Blaine says pleasantly as he walks Kurt to his car.<p>

Kurt is well aware that it might have been a grave mistake to introduce poor, unsuspecting Blaine to his dysfunctional second family. But, thankfully, they both managed to survive unscathed.

His one disappointment was that Blaine had refused to sing; just observe. Still, there was something fun and exciting about performing with the rest of New Directions for their audience of one. And Kurt sang and danced like he never had before, thrilled that Blaine's attention seemed to be on him through it all.

"You'll come by again, won't you?" Kurt can't help asking. Singing is one of the things he loves to do. It would be nice if Blaine could be a part of that with him.

For a long moment, Blaine stares at him, something intense and heavy and maybe a little sad in his eyes. Then he smiles and he's like a shy little boy, running his fingers through his curls. "Sure. You sounded amazing, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt breathes. His cheeks feel warm and he knows that he's grinning like an idiot, but he can't help it. He can hardly remember the last time he's been this happy.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?" Blaine asks, trying to sound casual but his grin is as wide as Kurt's.

Kurt bites his lip and shakes his head apologetically. "Sorry, but I have to head home now." His father was waiting for him. He had promised to help out in the garage. "H-how about after school tomorrow?"

Blaine's expression, which sobers up slightly when Kurt declines, brightens at the suggestion to go the following day. "It's a date," he says breathlessly.

Flushing with delight, Kurt feels a sudden rush of boldness and leans forward, pecking Blaine on the cheek. He pulls back and smiles at the stunned look on the other boy's face. "It's a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Media: Fic

Title Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13, but the rating will probably go up in future chapters.

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and some swearing. There's also the situation with Karosky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 1,402

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>When Kurt gets to school the next morning, he hurries across the parking lot, his heart pounding hard and fast with excitement. Finn calls after him to wait up, but he's been looking forward to meeting up with Blaine all night. As guilty as he feels for abandoning his stepbrother, it's a necessary sacrifice.<p>

Besides, Finn made the grave mistake of mentioning Blaine at the dinner table last night (thankfully forgetting to mention his delinquent past), which resulted in his father trying to give Kurt The Talk. And, yes, maybe it was a little immature of him to immediately stick his fingers in his ears and run up to his room, singing nonsense at the top of his lungs. But it was too mortifying for words. And sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures.

He finds Blaine standing by the school entrance, taking slow drags from his cigarette and letting the smoke curl around him when he exhales. It's a miracle that a teacher hasn't tried to stop him, but it's obvious that Blaine doesn't really _care _if anyone catches him.

They're going to have to work on that.

"You do realize that smoking is awful for your skin, don't you?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine glances over at him and smiles, one eyebrow raised. "Well, good morning to you too." His eyes sweep over him, hot and lingering, making him blush and squirm under the scrutiny. "Is that why your skin is flawless?"

Suddenly Finn is there as well calling, "Hey dude!" to Blaine and clapping him on the shoulder.

He nods in greeting as Finn hurries off to find Rachel and drops the cigarette, scuffing it out with his shoe. Kurt winces in sympathy for the abused footwear, but then Blaine is taking his hand in his and he forgives him a little. "Were you waiting long?" he asks shyly.

"You're worth the wait," Blaine says with a shameless grin.

Kurt rolls his eyes, then casts the cigarette butt on the ground a glance. "Littering is just as bad as smoking, I hope you know," he scolds. He hands Blaine his bag and digs through it for his pack of Kleenex. Then, stooping down, he gingerly picks up the cigarette butt with a tissue and drops it in the garbage can. When he turns back to Blaine, he finds him fiddling with his phone, having obviously taken it from his bag. "Blaine, what are you _doing_?"

Slinging his arm around Kurt's neck, he drags him down, murmuring against the shell of his ear, "Smile, Kurt."

Before he can even blink, his phone flashes at them. Blaine pulls away to study the screen and smiles. He plays with it some more, despite Kurt's attempt to snatch it back. "Blaine!"

"Here." He suddenly places it in Kurt's flailing hands. And, ignoring the glare sent his way, takes out his own phone to dial a number.

Kurt startles when the phone in his hands goes off and the screen shows Blaine, listed as a contact with the picture they just took. The ridiculously stunned expression on his face makes him wrinkle his nose, but he has to admit that Blaine does look rather handsome, even with an insufferable smirk on his lips. Still, it's somewhat satisfying to decline the call and say impatiently, "There's no need to call when we're standing right next to each other."

"But I wanted to give you my phone number," Blaine replies, hazel eyes dancing with mirth. "And now I have yours."

"Get out of the way, fags," a voice interrupts and someone shoves Kurt hard.

He stumbles into Blaine, who quickly reaches out to steady him. They turn to the culprit -Strando- and the hateful look he shoots them before moving on. Blaine actually _growls _and moves as if to follow, but Kurt catches his arm. "_Blaine_. Don't."

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Tina approaches with Mike at her dark eyes are wide with concern but for some reason it just makes Kurt feel sad.

"We're fine," he says, forcing a smile. He tugs Blaine's arm. "Come on, the first bell is going to ring soon."

"If you need any help with those guys, let us know," Mike says earnestly. "We'll take care of them."

Kurt nods and waves at them as they head to their classes. He turns to Blaine, who has a stony expression on his face, and sighs. He takes his hand and is surprised to feel it trembling in his own. "Blaine..."

"One of these days, those assholes are going to do something terrible to you," he says, voice low and quiet. "What will you do when that happens, Kurt?"

"You mean _if _that happens, and it won't." He smiles reassuringly. "It won't."

Blaine lifts his hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles, but makes no reply.

* * *

><p>Although going to class is clearly the last thing Blaine wants to do, Kurt insists despite his complaints. But -with a little bribery (walking with him to his classes and spending every free moment together)- convinces him to stay.<p>

In Glee club, Mike smiles at them when they enter the room. Tina and Mercedes are flipping through a magazine in the back row but greet Kurt as he sits down next to them. Blaine takes the seat beside him, which -unfortunately- leaves him exposed to Santana.

"So..." she drawls, leering. "You and Hummel, huh?"

Kurt glares at her, ready to make a biting reply, but then Blaine rests his hand over his knee -short circuiting his brain- and says, "That's right."

Heat creeps up Kurt's neck and into his cheeks, both from Blaine's words and the touch through the material of his pants. Santana clicks her tongue in disappointment. "Well, if you're ever curious, I can help you out with that."

"If I ever question my sexuality, I'll be sure to go to you first," Blaine tells her. Kurt can't help but wonder how serious he is.

"I really like your eyebrows," Brittany says serenely. "They remind me of a Furby I used to have. His name was Mr. Twinkles."

Blaine stares at her for a long moment before slowly nodding. "Thanks." He pauses. "I think."

Kurt jostles his leg and frowns when Blaine blinks innocently at him. "Would you let go of me?" he asks impatiently.

The hand on his knee moves a little higher up his thigh and his blush deepens. "I don't know," Blaine says, smiling sweetly. "Do you really want me to?"

Squirming in his chair, Kurt bites his lip and looks away. He hears Blaine laughing softly as Mr. Schuester steps up to the front of the class. "Hey, guys. We have a lot to work on today, but I thought with Blaine joining us, we should start by having him sing for us."

"_What?_" Blaine doesn't look happy by this suggestion. His hand falls away from Kurt's leg (and he definitely does not miss his touch). "No way. I refuse."

Mr. Schuester looks genuinely confused. "I heard you were in your Glee club at your old school. I just-..."

"I don't sing anymore," Blaine snaps. There's so much bitterness in his tone, Kurt doesn't know what to make of it.

"I'd like to see you perform," Kurt speaks up carefully. Blaine shoots him a hard look and he turns his head, hurt.

Realizing what he's done, Blaine hesitantly touches his hand, apologetic and gentle. "Fine, but just for you."

"Wow, you are so whipped, dude," Puck says.

Blaine glares at him, but gets up from his seat and heads over to the piano. Sitting down at the bench, he slowly places his hands over the keys, as if reuniting with a long lost lover. He plays a few random chords and suddenly it transforms into a real song, _Nothing In My Way _by _Keane._

It has a heavy melody with lyrics that tell of pretending you're not as miserable and lonely as you really are. And Blaine is lost in the music, pounding on the piano as Finn steps forward to take the drums and Puck picks up his guitar. The intensity picks up and -as the final note still hangs in the air- Kurt is the first to stand up and start clapping.

The others do as well. Blaine blinks at them, but then he smiles, a little unsure, but clearly happy.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to post up the new chapter. Real life was a little hectic, but thanks to all of you for being so patient and your very kind reviews!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Media: Fic

Title Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13, but the rating will probably go up in future chapters.

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and some swearing. There's also the situation with Karosky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 2,616

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>"Why were you so reluctant to sing today?" Kurt asks.<p>

Blaine takes a sip of coffee and doesn't immediately answer. Kurt doesn't push it and cradles his own cup between his hands, letting the heat seep into his fingers. They're sitting in The Lima Bean and he knows it's stupid at how fast his heart races but he's sitting in a _coffee shop _on a _date _with a boy he likes and who might like him back.

But that boy looks very conflicted now as he sets his cup on the table and studies Kurt for a long moment. He feels himself blush, but holds his gaze until Blaine sighs. "At my last school -a stuffy old private school with hideous uniforms-, I was in the Glee club there."

"Really?" Kurt eyes him suspiciously. "Then why were you so surprised when I told you I was a part of the New Directions?"

"I don't think you realize just how ridiculous all of you are. And I mean that in the best way possible," Blaine says with a shrug when Kurt bristles at him. "Besides, what kind of name is 'New Directions' anyway?"

He waves his hand dismissively. "While I question Mr. Schue's oversight in coming up with such a name, what about your old Glee club?"

Blaine's expression turns solemn, his eyes tired and achingly sad. "It has to do with my expulsion, Kurt."

"And you're not going to tell me what happened," he says accusingly, unable to hide the hurt he feels.

"Honestly, I don't think it's something you should hear," Blaine admits.

Kurt gets up from the table with a clatter, furious. "I'm not some delicate flower that needs protecting, Blaine." He had believed that they were friends (or something like it) and could be honest with each other. But clearly he's the only one to feel that way. "Thanks for the coffee. I'm leaving."

"Kurt," Blaine starts, trying to catch his arm, but he yanks away. He glares at him as viciously as he can and then storms out the front door.

In the parking lot, though, his anger diminishes and Kurt just feels exhausted. He knows that it's really none of his business and, if Blaine doesn't want to tell him about his past, he shouldn't have to. But he hates being treated like he's _breakable_, that he can't listen to Blaine's problems as he has for Kurt. Even when Kurt wants to be there for him so badly.

Suddenly, it occurs to him that he had given Finn his car keys after school to go get coffee with Blaine in his car. So either he can go back inside the shop or wait outside until Blaine takes pity on him and drives him home.

Neither option seems too appealing.

Just when he's considering walking all the way home by himself, Kurt glances up and stiffens when he notices Karofsky get out of a parked car. He's too proud to hide, but he's frozen with terror when the other boy pauses when he catches sight of him and then suddenly charges forward. He chokes back a gasp when his arm is twisted painfully and he's been dragged around to the far side of the building. Karofsky slams him up against the wall, leaning forward while Kurt tries to shrink away in the hopes of putting some space between them.

"What are you doing here, Hummel? Have you told your little boyfriend about what happened in the locker room?" Karofsky demands. "When you-... kissed me?"

"_You_ kissed _me_, Karofsky," Kurt snaps angrily. "And I should tell the entire school what a coward you really are, but I won't." He may not like him, but he's not cruel enough to out someone so tormented.

An emotion he can't read flashes in Karofsky's eyes and he's being pressed down hard enough to hurt. He panics when Karofsky's face nears his, but he doesn't kiss him. He just stares at his lips in a way that makes Kurt's skin crawl and snarls, "Good. Or else I swear I'm going to_ kill you_, Hummel."

Kurt can feel the blood drain from his face and -before he knows what his body is doing- he's shoving Karofsky away as hard as he can, trying to escape. But Karofsky grabs him and pins his wrists against the wall even as he struggles. He can hear himself screaming, but he's not thinking of the name he's calling, just that he has to call it. Over and over again because Blaine is-...

"What the hell is going on here?"

Karofsky pulls away so suddenly, Kurt almost sobs with relief. But it's all he can do to just _breathe_ and his chest is heaving, fighting for air.

Blaine takes another step forward, expression thunderous. "Get away from him before I _make _you."

"What are you going to do?" Karofsky sneers. "You're not even tall enough to reach my knees-..."

And that's when Blaine punches him in the face.

Karofsky stumbles back, clutching his nose as blood seeps through his fingers. He bellows with rage and throws himself at Blaine, tackling him to the ground. They struggle to gain the upper hand over the other before Blaine rolls himself on top, punching Karofsky as hard as he can. But Karofsky manages to free an arm and hits Blaine, knocking him off.

That, surprisingly enough, spurs Kurt to action. He grabs Blaine around the waist and holds him. "Leave him alone, Karfosky," he hisses, but he's not sure who he's angrier at -Karofsky or Blaine- for being brawling idiots. Yanking Blaine back, he drags him to his car and takes the keys from his pocket. Blaine scowls at him, but Kurt just pushes him in the passenger seat, because there's no way he's going to let him drive while he's still pumped with adrenaline from the fight.

"I don't know why you stopped me," Blaine admits after a moment, dabbing at the cut over his eyebrow with his sleeve. Kurt -without taking his eyes off the road- slaps his arm down. When Blaine narrows his eyes at him in irritation, Kurt throws tissues at him, which he reluctantly uses instead. "He had you pinned against a _wall_, Kurt. That bastard deserves to learn a lesson or two."

"Not if it's going to result in you getting suspended or _worse_," Kurt snaps, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Blaine stares at him, but Kurt refuses to meet his gaze and eventually he looks away. "Where are you driving us anyway?" he asks instead.

Kurt pauses. Honestly, he's not even sure where they're going. All he'd been thinking about was getting Blaine as far away from Karofsky as possible. "I don't-... I don't know."

A calloused hand pries one of his from the steering wheel and rests it against his thigh. He briefly glances at Blaine, who is watching him intently. "Let's go to my house," he says, voice low.

"I-..." Blaine's thumb brushes over his knuckles and Kurt can barely thinking, which is dangerous, since he's still driving. "We shouldn't-..."

"We need to talk," he insists gently.

His hazel eyes are so earnest, Kurt feels his resolve crumble. "Fine." He sincerely hopes that he's not making a huge mistake. "But I can't stay that long."

Blaine nods and directs him on where to go until they pull up in front of the Anderson residence. Kurt stares at the large house before them and slowly turns to Blaine, who stares right back. The corner of his mouth twitches upward. "Surprised?"

"I've just never seen a house like this before," Kurt says defensively. And he's seen the outside of Quinn's once. At the time, he thought hers was ridiculously big, but this is nearly twice that size.

They get out of the car and Blaine leads the way to the front door, unlocking it and holding it open for Kurt. As they make their way upstairs to Blaine's room, Kurt tries not to stare at the expensive furnishings too blatantly. But, with the classy look it has about it, Kurt can't help but feel that this house is empty and cold.

"Are your parents in?" he asks hesitantly.

Blaine shakes his head. "They left for Germany about a week ago. They probably won't be back for a month or two."

Kurt stops in his tracks, staring at him, aghast. "And they just left you alone?"

Shrugging, Blaine opens the door to his room and beckons Kurt inside. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the problem!" He startles himself at when his voice rises. From Blaine's eyes widening, he obviously surprised him as well. "You only started at McKinley _two days _ago and they weren't even here for you."

"Obviously my parents didn't care enough about that," Blaine replies, his expression cold and unreadable. Kurt fears for a moment that he's angry with him, but the look passes and Blaine tiredly runs his fingers through his hair. "Look, I'm rather we not talk about my parents. I have something more important to tell you. Wait here and I'll get us something to drink."

Nodding, Kurt steps into Blaine's room and feels like he's entering another world. Unlike the rest of the house, this is a room well lived in. It's not messy, but there are posters on the walls and books sitting on shelves. There's an impressive collection of CDs stacked by the bed, a guitar in one corner of the room and a keyboard in another. On the desk, there's a single picture frame, which Kurt curiously takes a look at it.

In the photo, a little boy with a head of curls that _has _to be Blaine is being held by a beautiful woman with dark hair and olive skin. A man with lighter skin and hair has his arms wrapped around them both while all three of them smile at the camera.

"My family," Kurt whirls around guiltily to face Blaine, who enters the room with a tray of glasses and a bitter grin. "Before we stopped being able to carry a single conversation with each other."

He wishes he could ask, but can only hope Blaine will tell him in his own time. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asks.

Blaine places the tray on the desk and hands Kurt a glass. "Sit down anywhere you like. You're making me nervous just standing there."

"And you're stalling," he points out. But he sits down on the edge of the bed and waits.

Hazel eyes study him carefully before Blaine moves to sit beside him, taking his free hand and twining their fingers together. "Not long after I came out," he starts quietly, "I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with the only other gay guy in the whole school. But, clearly that was a crime against humanity, because these three bastards cornered us after the dance and..."

_They beat the living crap out of us_, Blaine doesn't say aloud but Kurt hears as clear as day.

"I'm sorry," he says softly, squeezing his hand.

Blaine squeezes back. "Then it only got worse when one of those assholes went too far and raped that guy."

Kurt feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs. "Oh my God."

"He told me what happened and was so torn up about it, I promised to help him. We went to the faculty and the police, but they all pretty much said the same thing. That there wasn't anything they could do. That there wasn't any _proof_."

"What happened to that boy?" Kurt whispers.

Blaine looks at Kurt, his eyes hard. "He swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills. His parents called an ambulance, but -by the time they got him to the hospital- it was too late." He stares down at their linked hands. "So the next day I took a metal bat to school."

"Blaine..." Kurt feels sick. He doesn't want him to say anymore.

But he continues relentlessly. "At the private school I used to go to, their Glee club called themselves, 'The Warblers'. It's a stupid name, I know, but they were _good_. A really good group." His fingers curl a little tighter against Kurt's. "And there was this one guy, one of the lead soloists, named Stuart. Dumb as a rock, but he had an amazing voice. And when I was still new and didn't know my way around, he helped me out. He was even the one who convinced me to join the Warblers in the first place."

Kurt places his glass on the table and rubs both hands over Blaine's. He can feel him tremble.

"Then one day I stayed late after school, practicing for my first solo and found Stuart with one of the teachers in an empty classroom. He was crying and screaming but that asshole of a teacher kept _doing _things to him and I didn't even think. One minute I'm standing in the hallway outside the door and the next I'm snapping his arm like it's nothing."

"B-but why would you be expelled for that?" Kurt asks.

"Because Stuart was a damn idiot and wouldn't tell anyone what had happened to him," Blaine replies bitterly. "And, with my history, no one believed a _respectable _member of their faculty would do such a thing. So I was kicked out."

Kurt feels tears well up in his eyes for Blaine. He's been through so much, when none of it was his fault. "Is that why you don't sing anymore?"

Pain flashes across Blaine's face. He yanks his hand away from Kurt and gets up from the bed, putting distance between them. "I don't sing anymore because it's just a waste of time."

"That's not true," Kurt protests. "All anyone has to do is take a look around your room to see how much you still love music."

"You don't know me," Blaine snaps.

That hurts more than Kurt thinks possible. "Were you in love with him?" he hears himself ask and then wants to slap a hand over his mouth, horrified with himself. Where had _that_ come from?

Blaine turns to him, his face unreadable. "What did you say?" he asks.

Kurt wants to shakes his head, pretend he hadn't said anything, but all he can do is watch -eyes wide- as Blaine approaches and places his hands against his neck. Fingers press lightly as Blaine leans down, his lips terrifyingly close.

"Are you _jealous_, Kurt?"

Swallowing hard, he places a hand against Blaine's cheek, staring hard at the cut over his eyebrow that's long since healed. "And if I am?"

The expression on Blaine's face suddenly looks vulnerable and scared. "Kurt, I'm going to be honest with you," he says quietly. "I have no idea what I'm doing. There's a chance I could hurt you without realizing it, or I might not be able to protect you when you need me the most. I can't even guarantee that I'll be able to make you happy."

His heart is pounding hard and fast, but he murmurs as bravely as he can, "Let me decide that for myself."

Hazel eyes soften. "You know, I was never in love with Stuart," Blaine admits. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been in love."

When Blaine lowers his head for a kiss, Kurt leans up to meet him. And it's nothing like the kiss he had with Brittany, or the one he had with Karofsky. It's gentle and real and so achingly beautiful, Kurt feels the sudden urge to cry.

Blaine pulls back and smiles at him.

"But I think I can fall in love with you."

* * *

><p>All of us were affected by what happened ten years ago on this very same day, but especially those who lost their loved ones or their lives.<p>

My love and prayers to them.

Sept 11, 2011


	7. Chapter 7

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 1,277

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>Kurt isn't entirely sure how things turned out like this.<p>

When Blaine invited him over, he hadn't expected hearing about such a personal piece of his past, that somehow led to kissing, which made it very hard to think about anything else.

Because kissing Blaine is intoxicating. It feels like there's an electric current running through him, amplifying his senses but at the same time narrowing them down to the lips on his and the fingers tangled in his hair. His face is flushed and he has no idea where to put his hands (after a while he gingerly places them on Blaine's waist, just to have them holding _something_), but Blaine is gentle and doesn't push. And it's so easy to trust him. Even when he carefully presses the tip of his tongue to his lips, Kurt opens his mouth without hesitation.

The moment Blaine's tongue sweeps in to meet his, Kurt's toes curl with _want _and he lets out a very embarrassing whimper. He feels Blaine smile against his lips and has the sudden urge to bite in retaliation. But instead he focuses on kissing back, trying to keep up as best he can.

Suddenly, Blaine leans forward and lowers them on the bed, his strong legs straddling Kurt. He breaks away from the kiss with a gasp, hands reaching up to clutch Blaine's shoulders. "W-what-...?"

Blaine pulls back and cups his face with one hand, hazel eyes concerned. "Sorry," he murmurs. He bends down to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I promise we won't do anything you don't want to."

"I know." And he does. Despite his faults, Blaine would never force him. Reaching up to run his fingers through those wild curls, Kurt smiles shakily. "I trust you."

There's a dark intensity in Blaine's expression that Kurt isn't sure how to read. It's not anger exactly (and Kurt has seen him angry enough times by now to tell the difference), but there's a bitterness to it that makes his heart ache. Like Blaine can't quite believe that Kurt believes in him so wholeheartedly. But, before he can speak, Blaine kisses him so fiercely the words hitch in his throat along with his breath.

Kurt's phone chooses that moment to go off and they both jerk away from each other in surprise. They stare at one another, eyes wide, before laughing softly. Blaine pulls back as Kurt slips off the bed to retrieve his phone from his bag. _Dad_, the screen says.

He presses the accept call option and tries to sound composed. "Hi, Dad," he says.

"Hey, kiddo," his father answers in his typically gruff manner. "You missed dinner. Wanted to check up on you and find out when you'll be home."

Kurt glances at the clock on the bedside table and winces. When did it get so late? "I'm sorry. I should have called-... I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Be safe, Kurt," his father says before hanging up.

Kurt puts his phone away and smooths his hair, trying to fix the damage Blaine's fingers did to it. Blaine watches him curiously for a moment then approaches to help, brushing his bangs back and fixing his clothes. "You and your father are pretty close?" he asks.

It's obvious that he's trying to sound casual about it, but Kurt can't help but wonder how strained things are between Blaine and his parents. "We've been through a lot together," he admits. He slips his bag strap over his shoulder. "Would you mind driving me home?"

Blaine doesn't answer immediately. He stares at Kurt's mouth longer than necessary and suddenly reaches out, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip. "Let's go then."

Kurt blinks, wondering what just happened. "Okay," he whispers and tries not to sound as confused as he feels. Blaine smiles and takes his hand, leading him downstairs and outside to his car.

The drive to Kurt's house is quiet. The car stereo is playing music softly, but otherwise they don't say much to each other, except when Kurt instructs Blaine on which turn to take or what street to look out for. Still, the lack of conversation isn't awkward. There's something comfortable about just drinking in each other's presence, their hands clasped together.

When they reach the Hudson-Hummel residence, Kurt glances at Blaine, feeling suddenly shy. "Thanks for today," he says. He's thankful it's too dark for his blush to be that visible. "I had a really nice time."

Blaine smiles, his eyes shining in the lights from the street lamps. "Come here." He pulls Kurt down to kiss him, _even though they're right outside his house and probably in full sight of his father_.

"Stop," Kurt gasps as he pulls away.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Blaine grins shamelessly.

Frowning as convincingly as he can, Kurt climbs out of the car. But he pauses in closing the door behind him and says softly, "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Sweet dreams, Kurt," is the quiet reply and then Blaine is driving away, disappearing around the corner. Kurt watches him go before finally heading inside.

As expected, his father is waiting for him. So are Carole and Finn, but at least they're pretending to watch TV when he comes in.

"Did you eat, honey?" Carole asks, smiling kindly. "There's some leftovers you're welcome to."

He and Blaine had been a little too preoccupied to consider a meal, but he's not very hungry anyway. It's been a long day and all he wants to do is sleep. "I'm fine. Thanks, Carole."

Finn looks away from the TV to glance at him over his shoulder. "You sure? Mom used one of those fancy, healthy recipes she thought you'd like. It was really good. I thought it'd taste like chalk but-..." Both Carole and Kurt reach out to smack Finn lightly on the shoulder and he shuts his mouth.

"Where were you?" Burt asks. His tone is hard, but it isn't angry; just concerned. "You usually call when you're going to be late."

Kurt blushes. "I'm sorry, Dad. I lost track of time."

"Were you with that Blaine kid?"

His blush deepens and he stares at his father in shock. "_What?_"

Burt stands up, beckoning him to follow. He does so begrudgingly, embarrassed because he can feel Carole and Finn's eyes on his back. When they enter the kitchen, they sit down at the dining table before his father releases a long, tired sigh. "Kurt," he starts softly. "I'm glad you have a new friend who is gay too, but from what I've heard about this Blaine, you've only known him a couple days. I just want you to be careful."

Kurt stares for a long moment until it suddenly occurs to him what his father is saying to him and he feels his temper flare. "You think I'm pathetic enough to throw myself at the first gay guy I meet. Like I'm _desperate_," he accuses.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," Burt warns, sounding frustrated. "I'm saying this to you now because I don't want you getting hurt later. It's because I'm worried about you_._"

Feeling suddenly tired, Kurt rubs at his eyes and whispers, "I know, Dad."

Things with Blaine are moving faster than he thought possible, but if he was truly desperate to throw himself at the first gay guy who crossed his path, he would have given in to Karofsky a long time ago. What he feels for Blaine is the real thing. If he hadn't been in love with him before, he fell in love the moment Blaine told him about his past. The moment they kissed.

"I'll be careful."


	8. Chapter 8

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>"You all right, dude?" Finn asks the next morning, glancing at Kurt with concern. "You look pale-... Um, well. Paler than normal, anyway. And you didn't eat much at breakfast either."<p>

He shrugs in reply as they enter the school. The realization that he's in love with Blaine kept him up all night and now there's a pounding ache inside of his skull. Not only because of his own feelings, but because he's not entirely sure how Blaine feels about _him_.

Of course, Blaine seems to like him well enough. The tongue in his mouth has been a testament to that, as well as telling Kurt things about his private life he really didn't have to; but is it love? Could he love Kurt? The uncertainty is terrifying.

"If you're sure," Finn says slowly. He doesn't look too convinced, but then Rachel is calling him from across the hall and he bounds over like an overgrown puppy, which would be endearing if Kurt didn't feel so exhausted.

Ignoring a group of girls who glare at him when he reaches his locker before scurrying away, Kurt startles when a body presses up against his back and an arm wraps itself around his waist. "Hi," Blaine murmurs, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Good morning," Kurt says and tries not to shiver too noticeably when Blaine leans up to blow softly against the shell of his ear. He grabs the textbooks he needs and stuffs them in his bag before attempting to pull himself free. Blaine's hold only tightens, making him blush. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Blaine says and sounds too amused for his own good.

Kurt frowns and elbows him hard, only to immediately regret it when he hears a grunt in pain. He whirls around to make sure he didn't hurt Blaine that badly, but the jerk is grinning widely at him. "That didn't hurt, you big baby," he says in an accusing tone.

"I'm in agony! Your elbows are lethal, Kurt," Blaine protests dramatically and feigns a wounded expression.

Rolling his eyes, he reaches out to brush some imaginary lint off the shoulder of Blaine's shirt, wanting just to _touch._ "Yes, Blaine, I'm a terrible person. How will I ever make it up to you?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you kissed me right now."

Breath catching, Kurt stares at him, biting retort lodged in his throat. Blaine is smirking back at him, but the expression in his eyes is sincere and honest. It's clear that he really does want Kurt to kiss him. Right here, in the hallway. In front of all the students around them with their judging looks. His eyes flicker down to Blaine's lips, swallowing hard. Kurt knows there are so many reasons as to why doing this would be a bad idea, but none of that matters when he leans down to gently press their mouths together.

Blaine sighs into the kiss, so quiet and soft he's sure he just imagined it. It only lasts for a moment before they pull back, blinking at each other. He smiles and reaches up to run his knuckles down Kurt's cheek. "You all right, Kurt?"

_No. _He's trembling and his headache is fiercer than ever and he just _kissed Blaine _in public and who knows what the consequences will be and and Blaine will _hate _him for it and-...

"Kurt." Unexpectedly, Blaine pulls him down for another kiss. A hard, closed mouth kiss that makes him dizzy. He tangles his fingers in Blaine's soft curls and kisses him back with everything he has.

"This just makes me want to vomit," a voice says and they jerk away from one another, turning to find Sue Sylvester staring at them with contempt written all over her face. "Hummel, I thought you knew better than that."

Kurt clutches at Blaine's arm when he takes a step forward, eyes blazing. "Coach Sylvester?"

"Physical displays of affection are sickening enough," she continues, clearly not acknowledging Blaine as a threat. "But when I see it in the hallways I reign over, it fills me with the sudden urge to terrorize baby animals and small children."

"Of course," he says slowly. He worries about the safety of defenseless creatures and kids for a brief moment, but is more concerned about Blaine. Thankfully, he seems to realize that Coach Sylvester's problem has more to do with actual romance rather than two gay guys kissing, and calms down. "We'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Sue nods. "I'll be holding you to that," she says and stalks off to yell at a student chewing gum.

Taking Blaine's hand in his, Kurt gives it a squeeze. "Ready to face the mediocre education this backwater town has to offer?" The other boy hums in agreement, all the while glancing somewhere over Kurt's shoulder. He tugs him in the opposite direction and -without thinking- Kurt looks back to see what he saw.

With two black eyes and a plaster over his broken nose, Karofsky stands at the end of the hallway and stares at them, mouth agape and eyes wide.

* * *

><p>"Now that everyone is here," Mr. Schuester grins when everyone is seated and holds up a piece of paper, "I have our competition for sectionals next month." The girls squeal with delight while Kurt tries to hide his own excitement. But Blaine sees through it easily and bumps their knees together, smiling at him. Biting his lip, he nudges him back as Will places his hideous pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. "First off, we have the Hipsters. They're a first year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program, composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GED's."<p>

Rachel loudly voices her confusion about the legality of it while Mercedes complains about the injustice of competing with adorable old people. Puckerman makes an off-handed comment on how easily aged bones break, but everyone ignores him when Mr. Schuester turns back to the paper in his hand.

"And an acapella choir group from the all-boys private school in Westerville-..."

Kurt feels Blaine tense up beside him and glances over at him, curious as to his reaction.

"-The Dalton Academy Warblers."

Santana snorts and makes a remark about all the gay jokes she could make, but Kurt hardly hears her. He's staring at Blaine, who has his jaw clenched and fists pressed against his knees. Throughout the entire lesson, Kurt worries about him and -as soon as they're dismissed- quickly grabs his bag and hurries after when Blaine storms out the room.

Kurt calls after him, but he doesn't even slow down until they reach his car. Blaine throws himself into the driver's seat and digs out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, fumbling to place one in his mouth with shaking fingers. Climbing in on the passenger side, Kurt snatches the cigarettes away and keeps them out of reach. "Blaine, please. Talk to me." He holds trembling hands in his own and then it clicks. "This is about the Warblers, isn't it?"

A barked laugh escapes Blaine's lips as he looks up at him, eyes pained. Then, in a small voice, he says quietly, "You should leave, Kurt."

Heart clenching in his chest, hurt to be dismissed so easily when all he wants to do is help, Kurt shakes his head. "No," he says. He's proud that his voice doesn't waver. "I want to stay with you." Besides, who knew what sort of trouble Blaine might get himself into, emotional and angry as he is?

Blaine narrows his eyes a little and pulls free from Kurt's grasp. Wordlessly, he starts the ignition before pulling out of the school parking lot. Kurt worries for a moment that he might start careening down the street, swerving between cars and running red lights, but -instead- he drives responsibly. Carefully. Like he has no real destination in mind, but is driving for the sake of driving. The scenery outside the window changes from concrete and street signs to lush fields and towering trees. Just when Kurt is about to ask where they're going, Blaine pulls on to a dirt road that leads up to the top of a large hill before finally stopping the car. It overlooks a large lake, the water sparkling blue in the sunlight that has Kurt climbing out to admire. Blaine stands beside him, following his gaze to open sky and clear water, before taking his hand and tugging him forward. "I found this place by accident," he admits. His voice is soft, like he's sharing a secret. "But now I always come here when I just need to _think_. For some reason, it helps clear my head."

"It's beautiful," Kurt murmurs. Blaine tugs on his hand as he sits down on the grass, but that results in Kurt immediately frowning at him. Doesn't he have any idea how much these pants cost? There's no way he's getting grass stains on them.

As if reading his mind, Blaine rolls his eyes and slips off his jacket, laying it down for Kurt to sit on. "Will that be all, your highness?" he asks, so dry and sarcastic that Kurt almost takes offense.

Almost. "It'll suffice," he says as haughtily as he can. He smiles in triumph when Blaine grins with amusement, but then looks away, suddenly all too aware of how close they're sitting. Alone. On a grassy hilltop he didn't even know existed until now.

"Kurt." He startles when a hand settles gently over his knee. He almost forgets how to _breathe_ when Blaine leans in very, very close. "Kurt."

"Will you tell me what's bothering you now?" And, yes. Perhaps it's not the most brilliant idea to _force_ Blaine to discuss his problems, but Kurt knows at this point he's just trying to stall the inevitable. So he pushes back, because he cares. He wants to _help._

Blaine stares at him, hazel eyes searching for something, but he can't figure out what. Neither of them says a word for a long moment before Blaine reaches up, running his fingers gently over his cheek. "You have no idea how brave you are, Kurt," he says at last. "But me, I run away from my problems. All I've ever done is run away."

He rests his hand over the one on his knee and gives it a squeeze. "You didn't ask to be kicked out of your previous schools." It's not like he asked to be assaulted, or punished when he tried to help a friend.

"Maybe not," Blaine admits softly. "But when I look at you I think about what you go through _every single day_ and I honestly don't know how you've managed this far."

"Things have gotten better since you transferred here," Kurt says, feeling suddenly shy. "I feel like I don't have to deal with it alone."

The hand beneath his begins to tremble slightly. "That's what I'm worried about. If-... _When_ I see the Warblers again, I'll only be reminded about how I ran away. I left, when I might have been able to resolve things, and I'm so goddamned _ashamed _about it_. _I don't want you to see that side of me."

_I don't want you to see me vulnerable, _Kurt hears_._ And, to a certain extent, he understands, because -before Blaine- he's tried so hard not to show how the bullying had been affecting him, so he never mentioned it to his family or his friends. But, within just the few days, Blaine has seen so many of Kurt's insecurities and fears. It's only fair that he do the same for him. "I would never judge you, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes flicker down to their hands and stares in a way that makes Kurt's heart pound painfully against his ribcage. "I want to believe that," he murmurs.

"I'll never give you a reason to doubt me," Kurt says firmly. Then, before he loses his nerve, he lifts his free hand and runs his fingers through those wild curls, unable to help himself. Blaine looks up and there's something in his bright hazel eyes that has Kurt leaning forward. And, when Blaine makes no move to pull away, he kisses him softly.

He doesn't intend for things to go further than that, except Blaine chooses that moment to open his mouth and Kurt licks inside without thinking. When Blaine makes a breathless sort of noise, he tries to pull back, thinking he did something wrong, but he slides his hand out from underneath Kurt's and cups the back of his head to pull him in closer, deeper. When that breathless noise escapes Blaine's lips once more, Kurt can't help but marvel at it.

Suddenly, Blaine does something amazing with his tongue, causing Kurt to moan, his face flushed and stomach twisting with want. He clutches at his shoulders while Blaine's hands slide down his back, beneath his shirt, to trace the waistband of his pants. It makes Kurt pull away with a gasp, embarrassed and a little scared. His headache, which had been bearable until now, seems to intensify.

"God, Kurt." Blaine brushes his lips over the skin of Kurt's neck, causing him to shiver, before leaning back to meet his gaze. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Blushing, Kurt stares down at Blaine's chest, unsure how to respond. Him? Beautiful? The idea was almost laughable. Unable to find his voice, he instead runs his fingers over the skin peeking through the collar of his shirt and says nothing.

Blaine gently tilts his face until he looks back at him. "You're _gorgeous_, Kurt," he says firmly, as if determined to _make _Kurt believe him.

"Well, you're braver than you give yourself credit for," he replies with a smile. He slips out of Blaine's hold and stands, offering his hand to help him up. "Please compete with us at Sectionals."

"It sounds like you only want me around to help you guys win." Blaine pouts as he lets himself be pulled to his feet, stooping to pick up his jacket and shaking it out.

"Don't be ridiculous," he says, pretending to be serious. "The New Directions' secret weapon is me." Blaine laughs and Kurt thinks, more earnestly, _Besides, it'll be good for you to resolve that part of your past._

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, everybody! Thanks for being so patient and continuing to read my story, regardless! It really means a lot.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Everything from 2x06 "Never Been Kissed" onward.

Warnings: Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 1788

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>When Kurt wakes up the next morning, the headache from yesterday is back with a vengeance, accompanied by a fever and dizziness that makes it almost impossible for him to get out of bed. Suddenly, he hears Finn shuffle outside his door before knocking, telling him breakfast is ready. Kurt ignores him and closes his eyes again, but he doesn't know how much time passes before he wakes up, his father hovering worriedly at Carole's shoulder as she places her cool hand over his forehead.<p>

"Seems like you have a cold, sweetie," she says gently. "I think it's best you stay home today."

"I'll be back to check up on you at lunch time." His dad reaches out and gives his hand a squeeze. "And Finn promised he'd come home right after school."

Carole nods. "And I have a late shift at the hospital today, but If you need anything, feel free to give any of us a call."

Kurt nods, too tired to speak. Carole forces him to eat some oatmeal and swallow down pills with water before letting him lay back down. Then she fusses over him, tucking in the covers around him, pressing a cold compress to his forehead, and leaving a full glass of water on the nightstand. It's actually very touching how she's so concerned about him, but -before he can thank her- he's already asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't remember much after that. He knows that at some point his father comes home to feed him lunch (chicken soup, but he isn't able to finish it all) and replace the compress. His friends even leave messages on his phone, wishing him well, but he's too exhausted to reply to any of them. Mainly, he just drifts in and out of consciousness, dimly aware of dreaming about a beautiful boy with hazel eyes and dark curls. So when a noise startles him from sleep, he blinks, slowly focusing on the figure standing in the doorway and wondering if he's still dreaming.<p>

Blaine approaches the bed, leaning over him and removing the compress to brush his fingers over Kurt's face. "How are you feeling?"

"W-what are you doing here?" he croaks. Although the gentle way Blaine is touching him is nice, the embarrassment of having him in his bedroom and seeing how rumpled he looks outweighs everything else.

"You didn't show up to school today." Blaine pulling away to sit on the edge of the bed. "Finn said that you were sick, so I asked to drop by and see how you're doing."

Strangely touched, Kurt takes his hand. "You're going to regret it when you catch my cold." Then, more quietly, "But I'm really glad you came."

Blaine shrugs, his cheeks tinted pink, and glances around the room. "Nice place," he says and squeezes Kurt's fingers gently. "Looks like something out of a catalog for designer furniture."

Hearing the teasing tone in his voice, Kurt rolls his eyes. "My taste is impeccable, that's why."

They smile at one another, but startle when there's a sudden knock on the door. It slowly opens and Finn shoulders into the room, looking awkward. "Hey Kurt," he says. "Mom wanted me to make sure if you needed anything. You okay?"

Kurt pauses, considering. After sleeping for most of the day, the dizziness is manageable and his fever has gone down. The headache is still there, but it's dulled to a faint ache. So, all things considered, he feels much better. "I'm fine, Finn. Thanks."

Finn nods, says to let him know if he changes his mind, and leaves the room. Blaine watches him go and says, "He's a good brother to you."

"It helps that we were sort of friends before our parents got married," Kurt admits, struggling to pull himself up in a sitting position. Blaine reaches out to help him, which Kurt allows, although he feels a little embarrassed in doing so. He carefully picks up the water glass on his bedside table and drains it. Blaine takes it from him when he's finished, placing it back on the table and helping Kurt lie back down. "By the way, how was school?"

"You mean besides the homophobic assholes and the people in your Glee club backstabbing each other for solos?" Blaine brushes Kurt's hair from his face. "It was fine. I survived on my own."

It breaks his heart over how casual Blaine sounds and he's suddenly reminded of that huge, empty house where he lives. Kurt catches his hand and draws it to his chest. "Will you stay?" he asks. "You can read one of the books on my shelves or go to the other room and watch TV with Finn. I just-... You're welcome to stay if you want."

Blaine blinks and gets up from the bed, causing Kurt to panic, wondering if he had somehow offended him. But Blaine just shrugs off his jacket, walks to the other side of the bed, and slips in under the covers with him. "This all right?" he asks, his voice soft and unsure.

Kurt swallows, but twists so that they're facing one another and tries to ignore how his heart is racing. "You should know that my dad is going to murder you if you're still in bed with me by the time he gets home from work."

"Sounds fun," Blaine murmurs. He wraps an arm around him, pulling him close to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're really feeling better, Kurt?"

He blushes -both from the kiss and how close they are- and nods. But something makes him pause and he stares, studying the look in Blaine's eyes before it clicks. "You're not the reason I got sick," he says firmly. Because he's not.

"We were outside for a while yesterday," Blaine points out. And the self-loathing is so apparent in his voice that Kurt immediately reaches out and pinches Blaine's cheek as hard as he can.

The wounded glare he receives doesn't even faze him. "It's not your fault," Kurt says. "I haven't been feeling well for a long time now. But ever since meeting and spending time with you -especially yesterday- I'm happy."

An expression flickers in those hazel eyes, something he's not quite sure how to read. But then Blaine smiles, vulnerable and uncertain, breaking his heart all over again. Kurt smiles back and burrows closer. They lay together for a long time, neither of them saying a word. Then his eyes close at their own accord and he's convinced that the words Blaine whispers in the quiet are of his own imagination.

_"I'm happy too."_

* * *

><p>The room is dark and Blaine is gone when Kurt wakes again.<p>

He can hear bustling downstairs and his father laughing loudly at something. Sitting up, he reaches for the water glass someone refilled for him. When he finishes drinking and sets it back on the bedside table, he picks up his phone. There are a ridiculous amount of messages left by his friends (and really, Rachel? Sixteen text messages and four voicemails?) that he spends several minutes responding to.

As he sends one last text to Mercedes, his phone vibrates in his hand. He blinks as the picture Blaine took of them both pops up on screen. It still makes him roll his eyes, but in a fond sort of way. Or, at least, that's what he tells himself. In any case, he checks the message Blaine left for him and suddenly feels a growing horror as he reads it.

"Just had a memorable dinner with your family," it says. "Your dad is also a really cool guy when he's not trying to kill me with his eyes. Anyway, I'm heading home now but I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you."

Kurt's first instinct is to freak out over Blaine spending the evening with his family_._ The second is to leap out of bed, turn his bedroom light on, and hurry over to the window. He does so the very same moment Blaine -standing in the driveway- glances up from his phone and looks right at Kurt. They stare at each other for a long moment before Blaine lifts his hand and waves, almost hesitant. Startled, Kurt wiggles his fingers in an awkward wave back. But then Blaine smiles, bright and earnest, making his heart swell at the sight.

* * *

><p>The next two days are spent recuperating. And, for the first time in a long time, he feels whole again.<p>

He's also finally leave the house, and decides to celebrate by dragging Blaine to the mall after Glee club. Fortunately, he doesn't complain about it, and even agrees to let Kurt dress him. So, too preoccupied with color coordinations and styles for Blaine on his mind, Kurt almost fails to notice an enthused crowd cheering on a group of boys in uniform dancing and singing on a stage in the center of the mall . Almost.

The music catches his attention first.

It's a beautiful rendition of Stevie Wonder's _For Once In My Life, _with a fantastic acappella twist that causes Kurt to tug lightly on Blaine's hand and tries pushing through the throng of people to get a closer look. But Blaine won't budge and Kurt turns, curious. What he doesn't expect is to see wide eyes in a pale face. It startles him for a moment, but then he realizes with sudden clarity as to who these performers are. "Blaine..." he begins, but doesn't have the chance to finish.

"Look!" a voice calls out. "It's Blaine!"

The singing stops abruptly when two of the singers in the group leap off the stage. They make their way through the crowd toward them, and Kurt is sure that it's only his hold on Blaine's hand that keeps him grounded.

The boy that spoke has chestnut brown hair and eyes. The other has bleached blond hair, swept to one side, and dark eyes. Both of them smile widely in greeting as they approach. "It's so good to see you, man," the blond says, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. He turns to Kurt and holds out his hand, which he politely shakes. "I'm Jeff, by the way. And this is Nick. We're from Blaine's old school."

Kurt introduces himself, because that's the polite thing to do, but he can't help glancing worriedly at Blaine, whose expression darkens as a third boy joins them. His hair is sandy blond and his eyes are a stormy grey.

"Blaine..." the newcomer says.

The hand in his grips his fingers tightly and for that Kurt is grateful, because the name Blaine utters makes Kurt feel as if the floor has opened up to devour them whole.

"Stuart."

* * *

><p>I just want to take this moment and thank every single one of you for sticking with my fic and being so patient with updates. I really appreciate your support and feedback. It really means a lot, and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: If you don't know who these characters are, you're in big trouble.

Warnings: AU. Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 1462

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

* * *

><p>The Warblers are nothing like Kurt imagined them to be.<p>

To be fair, he isn't sure _what_he expected them to be like in the first place, but he's pleasantly surprised when the entire group hurry over to greet Blaine and introduce themselves to Kurt. There are too many faces and names to remember, but they're all happy to see Blaine. Unfortunately, Blaine isn't as thrilled about it. Even though it takes quite a bit of effort, Kurt finally manages to convince him to stay and talk with them, so long as the other Warblers leave to continue their performance.

Nick, Jeff, and Stuart are the ones to stay behind. They find a table in the food court, away from the crowds of people. Kurt can't help glancing nervously at Blaine, who has a stony expression on his face he can't read. "First of all." Nick pauses for a moment, as if choosing his words very carefully. "We want to apologize to you, Blaine."

Blaine scoffs. "_Apologize_."

"Really," Jeff says, his eyes wide and earnest. "You were totally right about Mr. Fraser. We should have believed you, man."

He frowns and Kurt reaches out to hold his hand. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"We want you to come back to Dalton," he says cheerfully.

Nick elbows him in the ribs. Hard. "Jeff! Don't just blurt it out like that!"

Rubbing his side and looking utterly betrayed, Jeff pouts. "What? It's true, isn't it?"

"That's not the point!"

"Blaine..." Stuart, who had been sitting quietly until now, suddenly speaks up. It startles Kurt, because he almost forgot Stuart was still there. "Things shouldn't have turned out the way they did, especially since you were only trying to help me. And I'm sorry."

Kurt clutches Blaine's hand a little tighter in his own when it starts to tremble. "So what happened to that teacher?" he asks.

Stuart glances at Kurt, as if seeing him for the first time. But he immediately turns his attention back to Blaine, as if finding him insignificant. "I testified against him, so he'll never be able to teach again."

"And Stuart can get your name cleared," Nick adds with a grin. "You can come back to Dalton."

Kurt looks away, feeling as if his heart is breaking. He wants to be happy for Blaine, really he does, but he doesn't want him to leave either. Suddenly, the fingers he's holding curl around him and he stares at Blaine, startled by the intensity in his eyes. "Thanks for the offer," he says, his gaze never leaving Kurt's. "But I'm fine with where I am now."

Nick and Jeff are clearly taken aback. "Dude..." Jeff seems to struggle to find words. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure."

Stuart studies Kurt with something almost like contempt on his face. "...Kurt, was it? How do you know Blaine?"

Blaine glares. "What the hell kind of question is-..."

"Actually," Kurt interrupts cooly. There's a challenge in his expression he knows Stuart can read. "Blaine and I are boyfriends."

For a brief moment, he worries that Nick and Jeff might not take to the news well. But then Jeff smiles and exclaims, "That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Nick leans in to Kurt, saying in a stage whisper, "So you managed to tame the untamable, huh?"

Kurt blushes as Blaine throws himself at Nick, who yelps and scrambles out of his chair. Jeff laughs as he leaps into the fray before it gets out of hand. But when Kurt glances over at Stuart, he finds him sitting frozen with a stunned look on his face. "I'm sorry," he says after a long moment.

Stuart seems to wake up from his stupor and meets his gaze, eyes pained and sad. "What for?"

_For what you've been through. For knowing that you want Blaine, but loving him too much to give him up._ "I don't know."

The laugh that escapes his lips is humorless and hollow. "Don't be," he says. He stands, smiling ruefully. "I suppose I should be used to it by now."

Kurt watches him head back to where the other Warblers are performing. Jeff, Nick, and Blaine return to the table, out of breath and rumpled. "Hey, where did Stuart go?" Nick asks, looking around for him.

"He left while you three would acting like hooligans," Kurt replies with a smile. He can feel Blaine staring at him, but refuses to look in his direction.

"Oh man," Jeff groans. "Wes is going to be so pissed we fell behind again."

Nick winces, but quickly turns to Kurt and Blaine, looking hopeful. "Before we go, do you mind if we get your numbers?"

Surprised that he's included as well, the four of them exchange phone numbers before the Warblers say goodbye and hurry away to join the rest of the group. Kurt glances at Blaine, who stares back at him with an unreadable expression. "They seem nice," he says, trying to gauge his mood.

Blaine doesn't respond. But his grip is gentle when he takes his hand and leads the way to the car. As soon as they climb in, he turns to Kurt and raises an eyebrow. "So... boyfriends, huh?"

"Isn't that what we are?" Kurt asks. He's proud of how calm he sounds, but he squirms in his seat, blushing.

The smile on Blaine's face takes his breath away. "What else would we be?" he replies, hazel eyes bright. Then, more seriously, he adds, "You don't have to worry about Stuart. He doesn't mean anything to me."

Kurt nods and leans forward the moment Blaine moves in to kiss him. But he can't help thinking about the conversation he had with Stuart and how lost he had looked.

It reminds Kurt of himself, before he met Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt!"<p>

Turning, he finds Sam trotting up to him, a big friendly smile on his face. He smiles in response and waits until they fall into step with each other as they make their way to their next class. Kurt likes Sam. He may have been wrong about him being gay, but Sam is a nice guy and a good friend. He and Quinn also make an adorable but stereotypically blond couple. "Hi, Sam."

Sam shoots a look at a group of hockey players who hiss insults under their breath as they pass. It's actually kind of sweet. "So..." he says, quickly turning his attention back to Kurt, easy smile back in place. "How are you?"

Kurt pauses. Sam may quote Sean Connery a ridiculous amount, but he isn't the type to make small talk. It's a loaded question and one he's not entirely sure how to answer, until it suddenly clicks. "This is about Blaine, isn't it?"

"I care about you," Sam says seriously. "I want to make sure Blaine is treating you right." He flinches a little. "I mean, not that I think you can't take care of yourself or anything. I know you can. It's just-..."

"Sam," Kurt interrupts his rambling, fighting the urge to smile. "Thank you, but you don't have to worry about me. Blaine makes me very happy."

Sam grins with relief, clapping him hard on the shoulder. "Good," he says and it's obvious that he really means it. "I'm glad."

After that, Kurt steers the conversation to less personal matters until Sam realizes he's been walking in the opposite direction of his class. They promise to have lunch together with Quinn and Blaine before he hurries away, Kurt shaking his head fondly after him.

Kurt takes a quick detour to his locker to sort out his book bag, so he doesn't notice Karofsky approach from behind until he's already looming over him. He jerks away, chest tight with fear, but Karofsky has him trapped against the lockers and blocking his only means of escape.

Even though he's never been more terrified as he is now, he refuses to let it show. "Leave me alone," he says as fiercely as he can.

Karofsky stares at him for a long moment while Kurt keeps his attention on the bruises around his eyes and nose. But then Karofsky suddenly smirks and runs his finger -slow and deliberate- down his chest. Kurt flinches away, slamming his back against the lockers as that horrible smirk widens. "See you later," he murmurs and then he's gone, but Kurt struggles just to _breathe. _

Trembling, he sinks to the floor and curls his arms around himself, hiding his face from the world like that might somehow serve as a better protection. Fighting back tears, he whispers the name of the one person he wishes was at his side right at this moment more than anyone else.

"_Blaine_."


	11. Chapter 11

Media: Fic

Title: Skin Has Gotten Thicker (But It Burns the Same)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: If you don't know who these characters are, you're in big trouble.

Warnings: AU. Badboy!Blaine, so there's a bit of violence and swearing. There's also the situation with Karofsky, which comes with its own set of warnings.

Word Count: 1,786

Summary: Kurt Hummel is so used to dealing with his problems by himself, he's forgotten how to let someone help him. Good thing Blaine Anderson is as stubborn as he is.

Note: There is some harsher language used by Blaine in this chapter. However, I'm not going to raise the rating at this point in the story. If that bothers you in any way, I suggest you hit the back button right about now.

* * *

><p>The encounter with Karofsky leaves him so shaken, Kurt's fingers tremble as he reaches for his phone. It takes several tries, but he finally manages to connect the call while trying not to think about how fast his heart is racing.<p>

There's a faint click and then Blaine's voice is filling his ear. "Hey there, gorgeous," he says warmly. "Are you ditching class too? You're welcome to join me if you want."

Kurt inhales shakily to form a reply, but what comes out instead is a broken sob. Tears stream down his cheeks and -try as he might- he can't make himself stop. "Blaine. I-..."

"Kurt?" He sounds surprised and a little scared, which makes him cry harder. "What happened? Kurt!"

"_Blaine_."

"Where are you?" He can hear Blaine start to run through the phone. And he feels bad for making him worry. He's just so _tired_. No matter how strong he tries to be, it's like he's been fighting a losing battle on his own. All he wants is Blaine, who is the only person to never make him feel lonely.

Faintly, he can hear the sound of footsteps at the end of the hall. It gets louder and louder until Blaine comes sprinting around the corner toward him, looking frantic.

Kurt has never been so relieved to see him.

Sliding to his knees, Blaine envelops him in his arms as Kurt clings to him, burying his face against his neck. Their phones clatter noisily to the floor, but neither of them pay it any heed. Blaine holds him for a long time, until -finally- Kurt's sobbing quiets to soft sniffles. "You smell like cigarettes," he mutters when he finds his voice again.

"I took a smoking break," Blaine replies. He helps Kurt to his feet before shutting his locker closed and gathering their things. "Want to talk about it?"

_No_, Kurt thinks stubbornly. But, then again, Blaine is the one to come running when he called. If nothing else, he owes him honesty. "I need to wash up," comes out of his mouth instead.

Honesty doesn't come easy, he realizes.

But Blaine doesn't push the issue. Instead, he nods and leads him to the restroom. He leans back against the far wall as Kurt splashes cold water over his flushed face. After drying himself on a towel from his bag, he blinks up at the mirror, staring at Blaine's reflection in the glass. "Well, this is familiar," he says, smiling ruefully.

"Except you were covered head to toe in blue slushie." Kurt shoots him a glare, but Blaine pushes off the wall and slowly approaches, his eyes so dark and intense it makes his breath catch. "I'm serious, Kurt. Do you have any idea what I thought happened when you called me?"

He shies away, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Blaine stops in his tracks, stunned, before running his hand over his face with a groan. "It's not your _fault_. God, why do all of you think that?"

Fighting back the tears that sting his eyes, Kurt glances away from the mirror and whispers, "I want to go home."

He can feel Blaine's stare at the back of his neck, but doesn't look back at him, not even when he hears Blaine heave a frustrated sigh. "Fine," he says. The tone of his voice is clipped and angry. "I'll drive you."

* * *

><p>Kurt stares down at his lap throughout the entire car ride. He's too mortified with himself and what happened to look up, much less say <em>anything, <em>so he doesn't realize where they're going until Blaine parks the car. He glances up, expecting to see the house, but his jaw drops when he discovers where they are. "What are we doing here?" he demands. He tries to snatch at the keys Blaine takes out of the ignition, but he easily ducks out of the way and climbs out of the car. Kurt follows after him, his temper rising. "How did you even find this place?"

"It wasn't too hard," Blaine replies easily. "Burt mentioned he works at an auto shop when I had dinner with your family the other night. There's only one 'Hummel Tires & Lube' in the area, so it wasn't too hard to figure out which one."

When he starts toward the entrance, Kurt grabs his arm, suddenly furious. "What the hell is your problem, coming here?" His father only needs to take one look at his bloodshot eyes and _know _something is wrong.

"What's my problem?" Blaine asks. His voice -which starts out falsely pleasant- suddenly becomes so loud and fierce that it terrifies him. "What the hell is your _fucking problem_, Kurt? You won't tell me or anyone else what's wrong, even though it's obvious that bastard is responsible. How do you think that makes me feel? Do you have any idea how sick and tired I am of seeing this happen, over and over again, without being able to do anything about it? _Do you_?"

Kurt cringes away. Of course he understands. He knows why Blaine is acting the way he is, after all he's been through. But that still doesn't make it hurt any less. "Blaine, you don't understand," he says quietly. "My father's sick. If he finds out-..."

"_Fuck that_!" Blaine shouts back. He sees the hurt on his face and instantly deflates, looking very small and very tired. He covers his face with his hand as tears well up in his eyes, but his voice is choked up. "Damn it, Kurt. Why-... Why won't you let me help you?"

His own eyes are stinging as he struggles to form some sort of reply, Kurt barely notices when Burt steps out of the shop, giving them both a very stern look. "What is going on out here?" he asks.

"Dad!" Kurt panics, rubbing at his face. But that only serves to draw his father's attention to the state of it even more and Burt's expression hardens.

"What happened?"

_Nothing, _Kurt opens his mouth to say. _Absolutely nothing. _But Blaine cuts him off before he can get any words out. "Tell him, Kurt."

Eyes wide, he stares at Blaine, who meets his gaze evenly, despite the tears threatening to fall. Burt frowns and asks, "Tell me what?"

Kurt attempts to shake his head, but Blaine is relentless. "If you don't, I swear I'll tell him myself."

"Tell me _what_?"

Trapped, Kurt take a shaky breath and thinks,_ Honesty_. "There's this guy at school who harasses me," he starts, the words tasting like gravel in his mouth. "His name is Dave Karofsky."

"Harassing you how?" Burt demands. There's something about him standing there, dressed in his work clothes and covered in oil that makes him want to cry all over again.

"Just-..." He bites his lip at the way both of them are looking at him. "He shoves me and calls me names."

"There's more," his father says at once. "There's something you're not telling me."

The thought of lying, of softening the situation so Burt won't get as angry comes to mind, but Kurt is just so tired. So very tired. "He threatened to kill me."

"_What_?" two voices demand at once and Kurt suddenly realizes his mistake. _Blaine didn't know. Oh god, he didn't hear Karofsky in the parking lot that day. _

"I'm going to beat the _shit_ out of him," Blaine growls. He moves to climb back into his car, but Kurt quickly holds on to him. He jerks away, but Kurt grabs on tighter, desperate.

"Both of you get inside _now_." They jump at his father's booming voice. His face is red and furious, which causes Kurt to worry about his condition. But they don't argue as they scurry into the shop and sit down at the back table. Burt storms over to the phone and punches in numbers like he's trying to break it. It startles Kurt, but he quickly yanks his hand away when Blaine reaches for it. Burt spends several long moments yelling at Principal Figgins, who quickly arranges a meeting with Karofsky and his father. As soon as he slams down the receiver, Burt takes off his hat, running his hand over the top of his head.

His father looks suddenly very old then, causing his heart to clench painfully in his chest. "I'm sorry, Dad," he says softly.

Burt turns to give him a disappointed look. It's a justified reaction, of course, but is still hurts more than he expected it would. It hurts so much. "We'll talk more about this at home."

It's a small mercy when Blaine steps in to the conversation then. Because, try as he might, Kurt can't think of a single thing to reply with. "I can take him back, sir. Kurt has had a rough day and I don't mind staying with him until you get home."

Burt looks at Blaine for a long moment before finally nodding, satisfied by whatever he sees in his eyes. Immediately feeling betrayed, Kurt resolves to never speak to either of them _for the rest of his life_. But Blaine's hand presses itself against the small of his back and is leading him out of the shop. Kurt waits until they both get into the car and drive away before piercing him with his most vicious glare.

Unfortunately, it's not very effective. Blaine doesn't even look in his direction until they're parked in front of his house. It's only when Kurt reaches for the door does Blaine's hand still him. "I know you're upset with me for sticking my nose in your business," he starts carefully. He pauses, as if struggling on how to continue. "And honestly, I don't blame you for it. But I want you to know that I'm only doing this because _I care about you_, Kurt. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kurt is still angry at him, that's true enough. But he knows that Blaine was only trying to help. He pulls away and climbs out of the car, bending down slightly as he looks down at Blaine, who tenses up with dread. "Come on," he says impatiently. "We're going to watch 'The Sound of Music' and 'Victor Victoria' until Dad gets home. And then you're going to stay for dinner."

Blaine blinks. "...Why?"

"Because I said so. And because Julie Andrews is a goddess." He raises his brow, as if daring him to argue. But the tension in Blaine's face eases into a faint smile and he nods.

In that moment, Kurt wants nothing more than to thank Blaine and apologize to him and yell at him all at once. But all he can do is nod and smile shakily back. Because as frustrating as Blaine is sometimes, Kurt knows, without a doubt, that he loves him.

He loves him more than he's ever loved anyone.


End file.
